In a regatta race, boats must not cross the start line before the start signal, otherwise they have to turn round and cross the start line again.
The start line may be defined by the position coordinates of two points defining a virtual line.
In these regatta races, the aim is not only to cross the start line first while observing the start signal, but also at a speed closest to the maximum speed of the boat.
In a regatta race, the competitors have a pre-start, which takes place 5 minutes before the start signal, for manoeuvring in order to cross the start line in an optimal manner.
There is a known assist device for crossing the start line including a means for creating a virtual start line, a means for instantaneously knowing the position of the boat with respect to the virtual line, a means for knowing the instantaneous speed of the boat and calculation means for indicating distance with respect to the virtual start line and the time remaining until the start signal.
Using this knowledge of the remaining distance and remaining time, the boat must adjust its speed to cross the line, which leaves the skipper of the boat many choices and therefore uncertainties.
If the skipper has to manoeuvre the boat to adjust to this information, this will affect the start.